


After Party

by artemis1967



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jared Padalecki, F/F, F/M, Jealous Jared Padalecki, M/M, Masturbation, Possessive Jensen Ackles, Smut, Top Jensen Ackles, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis1967/pseuds/artemis1967
Summary: The change is perfect, and Jared's to bite his lower lip hard to contain unwanted moans. And this is when his heart skips a beat because he finds two pairs of eyes watching them."Jen?"
Relationships: Alona Tal/Ruth Connell, Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki, Tom Welling/Other(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	After Party

The party is over and those still sprawled on different surfaces in the living room are too drunk to move.

Alona and Ruth are snuggling on the couch. Stephen is sitting on the floor next to them, with his head leaning against the couch and mouth open as he snores. Tom is on the recliner chair with his tiny girlfriend looking comfortable in his lap. Jason and Zachary sleep on the floor and surrounded by empty beer bottles, both keeping two feet apart because they are straight for all intents and purposes, even if Jared saw the fiery kisses between them in the corner of the pool earlier.

"I bet you're still open, aren't you?" It's spoken softly against Jared's neck, and Jensen's warm breath makes goosebumps rise on his skin.

The hand on Jared's belly moves to one of his nipples and plays with the small nub between two fingers. He feels his nipple tighten and rubs his ass on Jensen's erection in response.

"Jen! Stop that...someone will see us," he whispers, and despite his words, Jared makes no move to stop Jensen's progress, even maintaining the teasing with his ass.

Fingers give the same treatment to the other nipple, and now Jared's to bite his lower lip to stop the moans he wants to let out.

"I bet I can just line up my cock and push in without preparation," Jensen says between kisses on the back of Jared's neck, and the possibility of someone seeing what is going on is the least of his worries when he's Jared writhing in his arms like this. Besides, their guests seem too drunk to be coherent, and Jensen's horny. Alcohol always has this effect on him, but he also knows the only way to get relief is with a good fuck, which seems like an excellent idea right now.

Jared wants to suggest they go to their bedroom, but instead his hand grabs Jensen's right thigh and he continues purposefully grinding his ass on the big erection, layers of clothing preventing the contact he wants so much.

Each of the remaining guests seems to be lost in the world of dreams, or of drunkenness, who knows, and suddenly the idea of sex here where one of them can wake up any minute and see everything is tempting. While Jared tries to decide, though, Jensen's right hand finds the semi-erect cock inside his shorts.

"Fuck, Jen!" He keeps his tone of voice as low as possible.

"Where's your underwear, Jared? Playing hard to get but ready to get fucked. What a slut!" 

"It's not like-" he starts only to be interrupted by fingers that know how to give him pleasure.

The accusation is unfounded because Jensen is the only one to blame for it since he forgot to get the damn underwear to him when Jared got out of the pool. But this is no longer important given the sinking feeling in his stomach, the certainty that it will happen, here and now and with their friends sleeping so close. And it's no surprise that he wants it so bad too, almost as urgently as a man in the desert looking for water.

Fingers release his member, now hard as steel, and Jared wants to moan at the loss, controlling himself, though, for fear of waking up their friends.

"Take off your shorts."

Jared doesn't believe what Jensen wants him to do, because it's one thing to have sex in the same place filled with other people, but quite another to be naked for this.

"Someone can-" He starts to object again.

"But nobody will. They're all too drunk. C'mon, baby. Do this for me."

Reluctance evaporating into the air, Jared looks at each person in the room, checking that nothing has changed, before pushing his shorts down his legs until he can kick it away. 

Jensen knows Jared can't deny him anything, not when he uses that husky tone of voice. And he wants this, here and now. Maybe alcohol has taken away his inhibitions, or perhaps it's Jared's own irresistible effect on him, he doesn't know, but it doesn't matter either because there are miles of tanned skin in front of him and a magnificent ass waiting to be fucked.

Wet fingers—with spit probably—slip between Jared's asscheeks before circling his rim and pushing in, eliciting an inevitable moan from him.

"Shh, you have to be quiet," Jensen warns quietly.

"I know," he says, although knowing and doing are vastly different things.

"Still loose enough. Do you think you can-"

_Take it without lube?_ is what Jensen wants to know, and of course Jared can take every inch. He's been doing it long enough to know his limits after all.

"Yeah. Do it."

Fingers come out of him, and then there's that familiar and unyielding presence inside Jared that always makes his breath catch in his throat until his body adjusts, the burning becomes less intense, and he can breathe again.

"Jared." His name is whispered with devotion, letting Jared know he's not the only one affected by the heat of the moment. Proud of his ability to still affect Jensen after so many years, Jared grabs the fabric of Jensen’s shorts with his right hand to anchor himself.

"Move."

Equally unable to deny anything to Jared, Jensen complies. Jared's body is open, ready, and eager for what Jensen can give to him, or rather, for what he always gives to him. The first movements are so slow, though, that Jared wants to scream in frustration because he needs it rough and fast, as he always likes to fuck when they are a little drunk. It's just the possibility of being caught that makes him remain quiet.

Jensen can feel the frustration radiating from Jared. The position is perfect for lazy days off, when Jensen usually wakes Jared up with subtle movements and kisses on the back of his long neck, but not when they are horny. But always attentive to Jared's needs, he puts his left arm under Jared's neck while grabs a muscular thigh with his right hand, bringing it up and changing the angle of his thrusts.

"Fuck...yeah...like that."

Smiling at Jared's reaction, he maintains his position, moving his hips a little faster.

"So good for me, baby." Jared just whimpers at the gravelly sound against his ear. "Giving it to me here surrounded by our friends, even knowing anyone can wake up at any time and see you squirming on my cock, taking me inside so damn good."

The change is perfect, and Jared's to bite his lower lip hard to contain unwanted moans. And this is when his heart skips a beat because he finds two pairs of eyes watching them.

"Jen?" 

Everything stops then, but Alona and Ruth smile at them, eyes shining with curiosity and excitement.

Surprised, Jared sees Alona's hand move to Ruth's hip, but it doesn't stop there, continuing its progress and disappearing under Ruth's skirt, which elicits a moan from her.

"Holy shit!" Jensen curses behind him.

The erotic scene serves as fuel to Jensen, and he returns to fuck Jared with renewed enthusiasm. 

Jared's moan matches Ruth's when Jensen's cock hits his prostate harder.

It doesn't take long for other eyes to join the girls', making them have a small audience in consequence. 

Jared sees Stephen's confused look change to lust as soon as his friend understands what's going on. 

A blush forms on Jared's neck and face when the awareness of his exposure becomes present in his brain dulled with pleasure. And he knows his friends can see his body exposed like a mannequin in a shop window, as well as his hard cock swaying with each impulse of Jensen, the erect member making its known way in and out of him, and his face expressing every little sensation he's feeling right now.

"So fucking hot." Jensen's voice against his neck is familiar and gives Jared the confidence he needs to feel more comfortable despite eyes perusing his naked body.

Collecting the courage that he needs, Jared looks at their small audience to find hungry eyes, open mouths, and even flushed cheeks instead of disgust and recrimination. Relieved, Jared feels free enough to appreciate the reactions of those watching them. Alona's rubbing herself against Ruth's back, her hand still hidden under Ruth's skirt, whose face leaves no doubt about her pleasure. And Jared wonders for a moment if their friends see the same image on his own face.

An unexpected movement in Jared's peripheral vision makes him turn his head to find Annie squirming in Tom's lap. He smiles at Jared before maneuvering the girl and removing clothes out of the way enough to get her impaled on his cock.

Jesus Christ! Jared's cock twitches as Annie starts bouncing on Tom's member, a lascivious smile gracing her beautiful face.

Then he looks at Stephen in time to see his friend pull his hard cock out of his outrageously yellow shorts. The initial shame Jared felt when he noticed those unexpected eyes on him is almost gone now, allowing him to fix his gaze on Stephen's cock. It isn't as big as Jensen's, but it's circumcised, and Jared's sure that he's never seen a circumcised penis before. Maybe that's why his eyes can't move away from the hand stroking the member without a foreskin. As those long fingers continue their work, Jared is increasingly sure that he doesn't want to fuck Stephen. Instead, it's just something for him to look at while everyone can see Jensen fucking him.

On the other hand, there is no hesitation in Jensen's actions. The intrinsic possessiveness in him, when it comes to Jared, has always been hard for him to control. Even at conventions, where he's paid to please fans, Jensen can't stop his jealousy, especially when Jared is all touchy-feely with everyone. Here, in the limited circle of people, Jensen feels an almost primal need to show who Jared belongs, and his hips are on board with this because they don't stop their rhythm. If their friends want a show, Jensen will give it to them, even more when Jared demands, "I thought you wanted to fuck me, Ackles." 

Realizing what he just said, Jared almost bites his tongue as a result. His eagerness is usually reserved for their intimacy, but then he remembers that fortunately there’s always the possibility of blaming alcohol for possible scandalous behavior.

“Give it to me. I want you to split me open on that cock of yours, sir,” he instigates, and to complete, Jared pinches his nipples with his thumb and forefinger before reaching for his cock, which’s leaking in abundance now.

Ruth smiles at him, still with Alona's hand making her squirm on the couch, and Jared winks in return.

Jensen's loud laugh fills the room.

"Always my little bitch, right. In fact, I think you want them to see how much you like being fucked, don't you?" Jensen says in a seductive voice that routinely gets Jared fucked like there's no tomorrow.

Jared's no choice but to moan his agreement. His eyes are drawn to Stephen once again, and he doesn't understand this crazy fascination. Jared never wanted or wants another man inside him of course. Still, he's flattered by the attention he is receiving. It feeds his ego and helps with that damn insecurity of having to live with many people always drooling over Jensen. In the end, he allows himself to contemplate Stephen while Jensen is an undeniable presence within him.

For Jensen, it's like one of his wildest fantasies coming true. He takes his time, marveling at the unique feeling of being buried in the depths of Jared. Any feeling of shame for what's going on here would be useless anyway since everyone in this room is experienced in sex. 

A surprised moan draws Jensen's attention to where he can see the last sleepyheads awake and sit up, leaning against the wall. Jason looks at him a little shocked before his lips form a smirk, and Zachary has a glassy look directed at Jared's lower body.

Stephen is another story, though. There's no embarrassment in the way he jacks off without taking his eyes off Jared, 'I'm the one who should be doing the fuck’ obvious in his expression. That makes Jensen want to punch the fucking smile out of the blonde's face and hide Jared from the lustful look. But the delicious warmth and tightness around his cock remind him that only he can have it, that Jared is his, wholly and inexorably. 

To further prove his point, Jensen rolls Jared over onto his stomach. Legs open to receive him again, and Jensen wastes no time in returning to where he belongs. He pushes his shorts and underwear down to his ankles before kicking them off. The position is much better, and it's easier to get the speed and strength he wants. After some well-placed impulses, his face goes to the base of Jared's neck, allowing him to inhale the smell of shampoo and sweat, as well as put small kisses on the sweaty curls.

The unexpected change in their position makes Jared a little dizzy. And it's embarrassing and exciting how easily he finds himself pinned against the soft carpet by Jensen's substantial weight, but a weight that's so natural and welcome that he can't imagine his life without it. All Jared can do is helplessly watch the guys' reactions while he's hammered and used by Jensen without restrictions. 

Still not satisfied, Jensen moves an arm under Jared's chest while one hand grabs one of Jared's, his body language showing to the heated eyes, especially Stephen's, how much Jared is taken.

Jared can see only Jason, Zachary, and Stephen now, but Ruth and Annie's groans still reach his ears. And his fucking blood is on fire. The impulses feel more intense this way, and Jensen's weight against his back is something he knows, something that anchors him and doesn't allow him to drift away.

The position prevents access to his cock however, but at least there's a little friction against the carpet, and it will have to be enough. It's not the first time he's to come untouched, and he always loves Jensen's smug look when that happens.

"C'mon, Jack," Jared says. "Show them what a great fucker you are."

Jensen responds by supporting his palms on the carpet and moving his knees between Jared's thighs, getting the perfect leverage for impulses that are so forceful, causing loud moans in their wake. And he's proud that their friends are also witnessing how Jared is the perfect fuckee consequently.

Jason has a hand inside his own pants, and Zachary is the only man who's not doing anything about his erection, just staring at them open-mouthed. And Jared thinks he would never have the same discipline, all the more with his whole body vibrating due to pleasure.

Stephen still has one hand on his cock, but now the other is massaging large, heavy balls. Jared can see the piercing blue eyes and long fingers giving pleasure for himself. His cock isn't as long as Jensen's, but it's thicker, and Stephen seems to enjoy showing it off. He plays with the slit a few seconds before bringing two fingers to his mouth and licking his pre-come. As much as Jared isn't sexually attracted to his friend, he recognizes the scene is hot like a fuck. 

Everything is even better when he feels the pain in his right shoulder from Jensen's teeth marking his territory. The bite is unexpected and perhaps this is why a scream finds its way out of Jared's mouth. Not that Jensen doesn't have a vampire aptitude at times, but Jared never imagined that he could do this in front of other people. The smiles disappear from Stephen's face, though, and something a little dark shines in the blue eyes, which are no longer looking at him.

Jared can only imagine the silent battle going on between Jensen and Stephen, wanting to laugh because of their foolishness, but hips don't stop, and between the constant hammering on his prostate and all the sexual energy filling the room Jared feels his orgasm build up quickly.

"Don't you dare," the voice against his ear orders, quite simply. And his blood boils at Jensen's words, making him even more needy. "Cum on my command, or…"

Or Jared doesn't come at all. He knows how it works.

"Yes," He manages to say, dropping the sir for now, but always willing to give himself to Jensen. Obedience is natural for him, especially when Jensen enters the Dom mode, and he loves to know he can trust his man to lead him through this craziness.

Jensen wants them to see Jared's pretty face full of pleasure. Wants to let them know he's the one responsible for that. More than anything, he wants them to witness the unique moment when Jared comes, witness as his eyes roll back and his mouth opens to form Jensen's name, a sound that ends in the most destroyed groan.

In the next second, the heat disappears and Jared feels strangely empty. Not for long, though, because strong arms help him get up. The final destination is the comfortable chair where they usually fuck on nights filled with wine and excellent food.

Settling in, Jensen radiates the same power as a king on his throne, despite his nakedness. One hand raises, the index finger moves, and Jared understands what Jensen wants him to do. Without any hesitation and with a last look at Jensen’s green eyes, he turns around to face their friends.

Jensen grabs the slim waist with one hand and aligns his cock against the pink entrance, grunting when he's enveloped in Jared's incredible heat again. Now it's Jared's turn to show how good he is when he has to do all the work, how powerful muscles become visible with each movement, and Jensen’s no doubt that no one in their right mind would ever be able to refuse such pleasure if given the opportunity. They already did this in front of a mirror, so Jensen knows what the greedy eyes are about to witness.

Jared's shyness about overexposure in this damn position doesn't last when he sees Annie's enthusiasm as she rides Tom—now naked from her waist down, Jared notices—and her encouraging smile is all he needs.

Following the girl's example, Jared moves up and down, even knowing the eyes on them can see from the hardness in and out of him to his own cock hitting his belly with each movement.

Zachary decided to do something about his erection apparently. The hand inside the floral shorts leaves no doubt about what's happening under the fabric. Jared smiles at him and Jason before fixing his gaze on Alona and Ruth. The girls have changed positions, and Ruth's face is buried between Alona's wide-open legs, who, despite the bliss written on her features, is looking at them with something Jared is used to seeing on a lot of people since he and Jensen are together. Envy.

After years, Jared learned to deal with Jensen's objectification by goofing around. But it's not the case here, and he makes a point of showing everyone watching that Jensen is his with every swing of his hips and every pant of Jensen audible in the room each fucking time Jared's ass touches the well-trimmed groin.

"Yeah. So good. Fuck me," he adds, first because he can and second because the sudden acceptance on Alona's face feels like a victory. Jensen is taken and she knows it.

Jared works his legs and takes Jensen's cock entirely, rising and descending then, rotating his hips and repeating everything over and over. The vulgar moan capable of rivaling that of a porn star is added for a more significant effect. 

"Yeah. Let go, baby. Let them hear how much you like it," Jensen encourages.

Soft hands don't waste time exploring Jared's chest, despite not stopping where he wants to. So, he concentrates on fuck Jensen, rolling his hips delightfully with each downward movement. Waves of pleasure roll down his body with an intensity that Jared wonders how much of this result from the unexpected audience.

Jensen ignores Jared's nipples as his hands run over the sweaty skin and curly hair on the broad chest. Jared would be begging for it if they were alone, and perhaps for this reason Jensen will deny him that for now, and also because he can, of course.

Suddenly a pleasurable roar fills the room, and everyone looks at the source of that. Stephen's white t-shirt has unmistakable wet spots while a flushed face and an irritating smile complete the scene, and Jensen still doesn't like the guy. Honestly, he only tolerates the moron because of Jared.

Stephen quickly recovers from his orgasm, and then he's that appreciative look directed at Jared once again, one that means "I bet I could fuck you better'.

Jensen's reaction is immediate, his hands pulling the tall body against him, so Jared's no choice but to obey. Feet go up onto the chair, on the sides of Jensen's thighs. With one hand on Jared's chest, Jensen barely allows any space between them. The other one finds perfect support over Jared's perineum, and he can feel his cock rubbing between his middle finger and the ring finger.

Even knowing Jared is more exposed like this, Jensen's only concern is to show everyone in the room that Jared is untouchable for any of them. The grunt that he makes a point of letting out has a single meaning radiating from him, mine, mine, mine.

Jared's focus is lost when Jensen pulls him up on the chair and touches where they are joined. He knows it's a reaction to Stephen's blatant desire, but his friend has no chance. Jensen is the man of Jared's life. He’s been for 15 years, and Jared sincerely hopes it will be until their death, even if they have never officially taken the vows.

Rough stubble scrapes over the skin of Jared's back, making him moan with the sensation, and Stephen’s forgotten. For a few minutes all that matters is Jensen, the heat against Jared's back, the hand that hasn't moved from his perineum, and the other that will probably leave marks on his chest. Breathless little moans accompany the undulating of his hips, and his hands grab the arms of the chair for support.

When Jared manages to pay attention to his surroundings again, Alona has Ruth practically in her lap, and Rut's eyes open wide. The pleasure Jared can see on her face is undeniably the result of an orgasm.

Then Jared's own climax builds again. Jensen's still a wall behind him, but fingers finally find his left nipple, pinching and stimulating the little nub. Everything around him other than Jensen starts to lose importance, especially when thick heat invades his interiors and Jensen sounds so destroyed while riding out his peak. And this is Jensen claiming him inside with his cock, leaving no doubt about who Jared belongs, body and soul.

His hips keep moving, swinging and milking Jensen. He doesn't stop. He can't stop, at least until he gets what has been denied for so long. He vaguely realizes that Annie and Tom have stopped moving, but sated faces look at him, like the others in the room. He's the center of attention again, and it makes his face burn, even when he's still so open and needy.

Overwhelmed by the weight of their eyes, Jared is unable to maintain visual contact with any of them. And he almost cries with relief when fingers close around his erection. A few strokes and Jensen's permission spoken in a hoarse voice are enough for Jared to lose it and spill over his stomach and chest. Eyes close in response and he gasps out Jensen's name.

No one moves, or better, they hardly blink in Jensen's opinion, while Jared comes. He smiles, pleased and proud of his boy, who collapses against him, small tremors shaking the lean body.

"This is what I call a hell of a performance," Tom laughs.

"At least they won't be out of a job when Supernatural is over," Ruth says, making them all laugh.

After that, everyone gets back to settling in the same positions as before. Bodies sated, but still tired, and somewhat drunk, needing rest. 

Jared sighs happily as Jensen takes his place as the big spoon, both covered by a quilted throw. Sleep comes easily after all the activity from before, and he's almost drifting off when Stephen asks, "Hey guys, how about a gangbang next time?"

Jensen's growl against his ear and the tightening of an arm around his waist are the last things Jared feels before falling heavily into sleep.


End file.
